HE'S A POLICE
by Hana Iwahashi
Summary: Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus brtemu Bocah ini lagi!/ KAIBAEK/CH 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**HE IS A POLICE | Chapter 1**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : KAIBAEK

Main Cast : Muncul seiring FF Berlanjut

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus brtemu Bocah ini lagi!/ |KAIBAEK|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

**WARNING!**

**INI FANFIC BER_PAIRING Craick PAIR**

**BAGI YG GK SUKA, JGN BACA ATAU BASH OKE**

**ANAK KECIL GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

**HANA IS BACK**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author POV

"KIM KAI! Kembali kau anak nakal! Jangan membolos lagi!" teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar di Koridor SM High School pagi itu.

Suara milik Jung Seongsaengnim itu mampu membuat anak-anak yang sedang mengambil buku di Lokernya refleks menutup telinganya serta memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaaaaaa,,, sudahlah Seongsaengnim. Aku hanya bosan berada dikelas terus, aku hanya ingin mencari udara diluar" teriak seorang namja tampan sambil berlari menghindari amukan Jung Seongsaengnim yang sudah menggenggam High Hels 8cm miliknya.

"Udara kepalamu!" balas Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Hahaaaa, jangan merindukanku ya Seongsaengnim. Aku pergi dulu" seru Kai tanpa dosa lalu menghilang di Tikungan Koridor.

"KIM KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" uppsss, untung saja tidak ada orang lagi di Koridor itu setelah tadi mendengar teriakan pertama Jung Seongsaengnim, Guru paling Killer di SM High School.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya.

Dan . . .

KIM KAI? Anak yang selalu membuat Onar seantero SM HIGH SCHOOL, semua yeoja atau namja memang tergila-gila padanya.

Melihat dia adalah Anak pemilik sekolah itu, wajahnya yang tampan, kulit tan nya yang sungguh seksi, otak jeniusnya walaupun dia selalu membolos hampir semua pelajaran.

Kesempurnaannya sangat menonjol kecuali Kenakalannya yang sangat merusak kesempurnaannya tersebut.

1 keanehan yang dipertanyakan semua orang kepadanya, kenapa dia tidak memiliki seorang Pacar?

Fansnya selalu menaruh semua barang-barang berkelas, beserta makanan atau apapun itu yang namja tan itu sukai. Dan apa yang dia lakukan pada semua barang itu?

Dia memberikannya kepada Sahabatnya Oh Sehun, dan dengan senang hati namja berwajah datar itu menerimanya. Memilih yang namja milky skin itu suka, dan sisanya Sehun berikan kepada Peminta-minta di pinggir jalan.

Yaaahh, satu yang kita tau. Oh Sehun itu selalu berwajah datar, tapi dia sangat perduli dengan orang yang kesusahan apalagi Sahabatnya Kim Kai.

Sama, Oh Sehun sama dengan Kim Kai. Memiliki Fans yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tetapi Fansnya tak bisa mengalahkan banyaknya Fans Sahabatnya yang berkulit tan itu.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hanaaaaaaaaaaaa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ditempat lain.

"Yeobseo?" ucap seorang namja tampan dengan wajah datarnya.

"**Eodiga Sehun-ah? Aku bosan, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang dapat membunuh kebosanan ini?"**

"Ahhh, kurasa aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk kita bersenang-senang" ucap Sehun dengan Seringaian yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"**Bagus. Jemput aku di Apartementku sekarang, aku baru kabur dari sekolah tdi pagi"**

"Kim Kai si Pembuat Onar" sebut Sehun.

"**Panggilan yang bagus, cepatlah datang dalam 15 menit atau kau tak bisa mengambil hadiahmu di Lokerku"**

"Kau kira aku tidak punya Fans, sombong sekali. Cih" cibir Sehun.

"**Haha, come on brother. Aku hanya bercanda, kau sensitif sekali. Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"**

"Kubunuh kau Kim Kai bodoh!" seru Sehun dan langsung menutup panggilan itu sepihak. Pasti sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang tertawa karena berhasil membuat Moodnya hancur.

Mengambil kunci Mobilnya, melesat membelah jalanan Kota Seoul malam itu...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Baekhyun POV

"Haaahh... Kenapa banyak sekali manusia yang tak menaati peraturan lalu lintas? Apa susahnya memakai Helm? Memakai Selt Belt? Dasar" keluhku.

Huh, malam ini harusnya aku menemani Luhan di Apartement. Kasian dia selalu kutinggal sendirian, pasti dia sangat kesepian.

Kulihat langit malam bertabur bintang dari bawah sini, sangat indah. Eomma, Appa Bogoshippo. . .

Lelah sekali melakukan Patroli gabungan seperti ini, memberhentikan setiap kendaraan yang melakukan pelanggaran, mencatatnya, mendenda, dan memperingatinya #Author pengalaman #Plakkk

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara mobil yang memekakkan telinga, dari jarak ini bisa kulihat didepan sana ada sebuah Lamborghini hitam yang sangat elegan.

Ban mobil yang berwarna putih dengan motif hitam api ditengahnya.

Keren sekali...

"Byun Kyeongjalnim, Bisakah kau memeriksa mobil itu?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim sambil menunjuk Lamborghini Hitam itu.

"Siap" ucapku tegas.

Aku berjalan mendekati mobil itu yang sudah memelankan lajunya, saat aku sudah tepat berdiri disamping pintunya.

Kulihat 2 orang namja yang kurasa pelajar SMA seperti Luhan, adikku. Yang menyetir memiliki kulit tan dengan senyuman mirip seperti Seringaian.

Disampingnya seorang namja milky skin dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan catatan kecilku dan sebuah pena dari kantungku.

"Ehmm.. Bisakah kalian memberikan SIM dan Surat Mobil kalian untuk saya periksa?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tangan kananku.

"Aku tidak membawa keduanya Kyeongjalnim" ucap namja tan itu.

"Mwo? Baiklah, bisakah kalian berikan kartu pelajar kalian?" ucapku lagi, kurasa mereka berdua ini anak orang kaya yang nakal. Membawa mobil tanpa membawa surat-surat.

"Aku malas mengambilnya di sakuku" ucapnya santai.

'Mwo? Apa-apaam mereka ini? Tidak tau sopan santun sekali, aku ini Polisi'

"Ya! Aku ini Polisi! Kalian ini tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali!" ucapku marah.

"Uhhh, aku takut Sehun-ah. Sepertinya orang didepan kita ini anak SMP yang menyamar jadi Polisi" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menganga.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah aku malas bertengkar dengan anak SMA seperti kalian. Cepat berikan kartu pelajar kalian" ucapku mencoba menahan emosiku.

"Sudah kubilang aku malas mengambilnya disakuku Kyeongjalnim" ucap namja tan itu tanpa dosa, memasang wajah polos.

Ugghh, ingin sekali rasanya aku mencakar wajahnya itu. Sabar Byun Baekhyun, sabar...

"Kau saja yang mengambilnya disaku kanan jaketku" ucapnya lagi, dasar anak SMA zaman sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh temanmu saja?" ucapku memancing reaksinya.

"Aku tidak mau" 1 kalimat datar dan dingin itu mampu membuatku bungkam.

"Haaahh, aku cukup bersabar dengan kalian" ucapku lagi.

Aku lalu menunduk, bermaksud mengambil dompetnya di saku kanannya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas namja tan itu di pipi kananku.

Saat tanganku sudah sampai disaku kanannya, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kecupan yang tidak lepas-lepas dipipi kananku. Aku refleks membulatkan mataku.

"YAK! Dasar kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu!" seruku tidak terima, langsung mengambil dompetnya dan berdiri kembali.

"Kata Eommaku, jika ada yang mengarahkan pipinya aku harus menciumnya. Artinya aku sayang padanya" ucap namja tan itu dengan tersenyum tipis

Tampannya,,eeehhh! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah memujinya!

"Aku tidak mengarahkan pipiku bodoh! Dan tidak usah memasang wajah sok polosmu itu bocah!" ucapku marah padanya.

"Hei adik kecil, tak baik bicara kasar seperti itu. Turunkan intonasi suaramu, dan panggil aku Oppa" serunya sambil melambai-lambaikan jari telunjuknya.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku NAMJA! Dan aku ini POLISI bodoh! Apa kau tak lihat dadaku rata!" teriakku protes.

Benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi namja tan ini, kubunuh kau!

"Kris menunggu kita Kai" ucap namja milky skin itu setelah tertawa kecil melihatku marah, aarrrggghh! Dasar pelajar-pelajar nakal!

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku pergi dulu Kyeongjalnim" ucap namja tan itu langsung merebut dompetnya dari tanganku dan melesat pergi dari hadapanku.

"Yaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk! Bocah!" teriakku pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Byun Kyeongjalnim?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Itu tadi pelajar-pelajar yang tidak membawa surat-surat. Malah pergi begitu saja" ucapku lelah menghadapi mereka.

"Jinjja? Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu anak Pemilik Kim Corp?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim membuatku heran.

Kim Corp? Perusahaan otomotif terbesar se-Asia tenggara. Bahkan sudah mencapai Benua Eropa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" ucapku bertanya.

"Itu di Kap belakang mobilnya ada logo perusahaan yang hanya dimiliki keluarga pemilik Kim Corp itu. Yang berwarna Hitam milik anaknya, yang berwarna Biru milik istrinya" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim.

"Oohh, begitu" ucapku mengangguk-angguk.

'Mana mungkin anak Pemilik Kim Corp itu salah satu dari pelajar gila itu, apalagi namja tan itu. Haaah, mustahil sekali jika anaknya adalah Bocah itu'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kai POV

Manis sekali Polisi itu, sungguh lucu. Haha, dia itu sangat mudah dikerjai. Tunggu saja, aku akan mendapatkanmu Kyeongjalnim. . .~

Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan KIM KAI, haha.

"Kurasa suaranya mampu mengalahkan suara Jung Seongsaengnim" ucap Sehun.

"Hahaaaa, kau benar. Mereka sangat mirip, hanya saja Jung Seongsaengnim itu tua dan dia muda" ucapku.

Author POV

Pagi itu dua orang kakak-beradik sedang menikmati sarapan roti panggang dengan khidmat.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Aku bisa terlambat, kenapa kau makan lama sekali. Wali kelasku ingin menemuimu pagi ini" ucap sang adik – Luhan.

"Ah, selesai. Kajja, kau itu cerewet sekali Byun Luhan" ucap Baekhyun.

Keduanya menaiki bis menuju SM HIGH SCHOOL, sampai akhirnya keduanya telah sampai dan sekarang menuju ruang guru.

"Kau belajarlah yang baik, Hwaiting Lulu!" ucap Baekhyun menyemangati adiknya.

"Aku namja hyung, panggilan macam apa itu" ucap Luhan tidak terima.

Sang hyung tertawa dan mengusak-usak rambut adiknya.

"Nde, annyeong" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pintu kelas Luhan dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru yang sudah dihapalnya karena setiap bulannya dia akan menemui Wali kelas adiknya itu untuk melihat perkembangan belajar dan beasiswa adiknya itu..

Benar-benar adik yang membanggakan kakaknya.

Saat akan melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba saja. . . . . .

BRUKKK

"Aww" seru Baekhyun. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu, saat dia membuka mata...

Dia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari posisinya?

Ditindih bocah tan menyebalkan itu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sok polos, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. . .

**Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir bocah tan menyebalkan itu!**

What The HELL! 

"Annyeong Kyeongjalnim"

TBC

Hayyyy readersssssssss... Hana is BACK! Dengan project FF baru, ff dengan Craick Pair pertama Hanaa

Ada yg suka? Review ne, seenggaknya dengan komen kalian Hana bisa tau dimana letak bagus dan jeleknya FF hana ini, Gomawo Saranghae Readers #Ikutin Tao #Plakk

Pay pay #Hana


	2. Chapter 2

**HE IS A POLICE | Chapter 2**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : KAIBAEK

Main Cast : Muncul seiring FF Berlanjut

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus brtemu Bocah ini lagi!/ |KAIBAEK|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI FANFIC BER_PAIRING Craick PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAGI YG GK SUKA, JGN BACA ATAU BASH OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANAK KECIL GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANA IS BACK**

.

.

**.**

**.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW**

Baekhyun meninggalkan pintu kelas Luhan dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru yang sudah dihapalnya karena setiap bulannya dia akan menemui Wali kelas adiknya itu untuk melihat perkembangan belajar dan beasiswa adiknya itu..

Benar-benar adik yang membanggakan kakaknya.

Saat akan melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba saja. . . . . .

BRUKKK

"Aww" seru Baekhyun. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu, saat dia membuka mata...

Dia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari posisinya?

Ditindih bocah tan menyebalkan itu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sok polos, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. . .

**Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir bocah tan menyebalkan itu!**

What The HELL! 

"Annyeong Kyeongjalnim"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Baekhyun POV

"Yak! Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir!" teriakku pada namja tan ini, what the. Ternyata dia bersekolah disini, disekolah yang sama dengan Luhan.

Sial! Kenapa harus bertemu Bocah ini lagi!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya setelah berdiri tegap. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu sementara kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku!

"Kyeongjalnim..~" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Kau bodoh! Ya! Bocah menyebalkan! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan barusan?!" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah karena dulu aku ketua Klub Hapkido saat seumuran dengannya dan sekarang pun aku masih berlatih di Markas.

"Aww, aww. Berhenti Kyeongjalnim, berhenti" ucapnya berusaha membuatku berhenti memukuli tubuhnya yang sangat keras, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa tubuhnya ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Sial sekali aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi bocah sialan! Kau tau, kau itu telah mengambil ci...~" ucapanku terputus tatkala aku baru menyadari kecerobohanku dengan akan mengatakan rahasia yang pastinya sangat memalukan, Baekhyun ppabo!

Kulihat dia mengeryitkan alisnya, sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. Ah! Baekhyun ppabo, pasti dia sadar apa kelanjutan kalimatku tadi.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu rupanya, hemm. Aku tau aku tau, kau itu memang anak SMP yang polos. Bahkan ciuman pertama pun baru kau dapatkan sekarang, benarkan Kyeongjalnim?" ucapnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Tuh kan benar! Dia pasti tau, dilihat dari wajahnya dia itu bukan pelajar yang Polos. Aaaaaa, Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau kalah argumen dengan Pelajar SMA sepertinya?

OMO! Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, jinjja. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, kupastikan saat ini pasti pipiku sangat merah karena ucapannya.

"Ti... dak...~ Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku, tidak usah sok tau. Bocah!" suaraku berubah gugup dan kalimat barusan adalah suatu kebohongan.

"Well, Kau bahkan terlalu fokus dengan perkataanku tentang Ciuman Pertama, dan kau tidak mengindahkan perkataanku tentang kau adalah anak SMP. Itu artinya kau tidak pandai berbohong Kyeongjalnim" bisiknya ditelingaku membuatku tertegun.

MWO? Benar juga, aishhh. Aku bodoh sekali. Aku menunduk entah karena apa, aku hanya merasa harga diriku jatuh begitu saja hanya karena beradu mulut dengan Pelajar SMA, what the hell!

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyelamatkanku dari neraka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Byun Kyeongjalnim. Bukankah pagi ini kau akan menemui saya?" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim yang sekarang telah berdiri disebelahku, oh ya tuhan! Kau mengirimkan penolong untukku.

"Nde Seongsaengnim" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda masih disini dan bersama **Kim Kai**?" ucapnya. Oh ternyata nama namja tan ini Kim Kai,tunggu dulu. KIM?

Kim? Artinya Park Kyeongjalnim benar, dan Bocah menyebalkan ini adalah Anak Presdir KIM Corp? MWO? Bagaimana bisa?

"Mengapa kau menekankan namaku Jung Seongsaengnim?" ucap Kai pada Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Karena aku akan membawamu sekarang keruanganku untuk memberikan hukuman karena kau kemarin membolos Kim Kai" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim.

Jadi dia kemarin membolos, dan tadi malam dia berkeliaran dimalam hari bersama temannya? Pelajar SMA macam apa dia?

"Hukum saja dia yang berat Seongsaengnim. Tadi malam saja dia berkeliaran dengan temannya tanpa membawa Surat Mobilnya dan SIM nya saat saya sedang bertugas" ucapku lantang, haha.

Lihat saja Bocah, Kim Kai, atau siapalah namamu. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, kau mengibarkan bendera perang. Aku akan melawannya.

"Mwo? Benarkah begitu Kim Kai? Walaupun kau adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh bertindak sewenang-wenang" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim, aku menyeringai ke arahnya. Kena kau Bocah!

"Nde, benar Seongsaengnim" ucapnya pasrah. Tunggu dulu? Kenapa sikapnya jadi berubah begini, ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali.

Apakah dia merencanakan sesuatu?

"Baiklah, Mianhae Byun Kyeongjalnim. Hari ini saya tidak bisa membicarakan masalah Luhan dengan anda, karena saya harus mengurus anak ini dulu. Tapi jika kau berkenan, anda bisa datang nanti sore ke sekolah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Gwechana Seongsaengnim. Baiklah, nanti sore saya akan datang kesini. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, ada banyak tugas menunggu untuk diselesaikan" ucapku padanya lalu membungkuk.

"Nde, Annyeong Byun Kyeongjalnim" ucapnya lagi.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kai POV

Sebuah kejutan yang kudapatkan pagi ini, Kyeongjalnim itu sangat polos. Dan dia belum pernah berciuman sekalipun? Benar-benar, haha.

Kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku Kyeongjalnim manis.

Rasa bibirnya sungguh manis, lembut, dan hangat. Lihatlah wajahnya tadi, membuatku ingin tertawa keras. Aku ingin mencicipi bibir itu lagi.

Dan dengan beraninya dia melaporkanku kepada Jung Seongsaengnim, awas saja kau Kyeongjalnim. Aku akan membalasmu, kau tidak akan bisa melawanku.

Bersiaplah dengan Kejutanku nanti sore...~

Dengan malas aku mengambil Handphone ku yang ada di Meja nakas apartementku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Yeobseo Paman Han"**

"**Nde, aku ingin paman mencari tau semua informasi tentang seorang polisi bermarga Byun. Kakak dari Byun Luhan yang bersekolah di sekolahku, aku ingin secepatnya Paman berikan padaku"**

"**Gomawo Paman"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's ShowTime Baby"

**At SM High School**

Author POV

Seorang namja imut menggemaskan berseragam Polisi sedang berjalan di Lapangan SM High School. Menyenandungkan lagu sambil tersenyum senang dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Lain halnya dengan namja tan yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di Balkon atap bangunan sekolah itu menatap Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut dengan seringaian yang selalu terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Permainan akan segera dimulai manis" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"Masuk"

"Selamat Sore Seongsaengnim" ucap Baekhyun.

"Nde, Selamat Sore Byun Kyeongjalnim. Silahkan duduk" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Nde, Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun.

"Jadi begini Byun Kyeongjalnim, perkembangan belajar Luhan cukup bertambah dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan. Tidak menurun, tapi semakin baik. Tentang beasiswa, tepat sama seperti bulan-bulan kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari penyerahannya" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Nde, Gomawo atas kerjasamanya Seongsaengnim" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ini, kami sangat bangga memiliki murid yang pintar seperti Luhan. Juga perilakunya yang baik dan sikapnya yang sopan" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim.

"Nde, sekali lagi Gomawo. Saya sangat berterimakasih, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Seongsaengnim" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan amplop coklat itu kedalam tas nya dan beranjak pergi dari sekolah itu tapi saat melewati kelas yang berada di ujung kanan koridor, seseorang menariknya kedalam dan memjokkannya ke dinding ruang kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Kyeongjalnim" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! Kau lagi Bocah! Sebenarnya kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Minggir, aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Kai dan berjalan melewati namja tan itu, tapi sebelum mencapai pintu dia dihempaskan kembali pada dinding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau cari mati ya? Ming.." ucapan Baekhyun berhenti saat dirinya dipeluk oleh Kai. Namja tan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun, mencium aroma tubuh Polisi imutNYA ini.

Posessif sekali bukan?

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak berteriak padaku? Suaramu itu sangat sayang jika dikeluarkan hanya untuk berteriak, lebih baik kau meneriakkan namaku saja di Ranjang" ucapan tak tau dosa itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Kai.

Membuat Baekhyun Refleks mendorong tubuh Kai dan menarik tangan kanannya ke bahunya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Arrrgghh" suara kesakitan namja tan itu membuat Polisi imut senang.

"Haha, rasakan itu tuan Kim. Jangan macam-macam bocah mesum, aku bisa saja mematahkan tulang-tulangmu" ucap Baekhyun meremehkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa pintunya dikunci? Buka!" ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Jika aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan hemm?" ucap Kai yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegap dihapan Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu? Berikan kuncinya, dan aku akan menuruti 1 permintaanmu. Aku tau disekolah ini satu-satunya pintu keluar disetiap ruangan adalah Pintu utama" ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

"Kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu muda Kyeongjalnim? Baiklah, aku hanya akan meminjam kartu tanda pengenal Polisimu. Pinjamkan aku sehari dan aku akan mengembalikannya" ucap Kai dengan tangan menjulur ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hahhh, baiklah. Ini" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal Polisinya dari dompetnya.

'Aku pikir dia akan meminta yang aneh-aneh, seperti hal yang berbau mesum. Ehhhhh, tunggu dulu. Mengapa aku berpikiran seperti itu, oh iya lagipula bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu kalau dia saja bertindak dan berkata mesum dengan seenaknya' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Wae? Kau berfikir aku akan meminta hal yang berbau mesum?" ucap Kai telak persis seperti pemikiran Baekhyun.

Namja imut itu menganga, berfikir. Bagaimana bocah ini bisa tau?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Kyeongjalnim. Kau mau aku merubah permintaanku dengan isi hatimu" ucap Kai yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menendang kakinya.

"Yak! Kau bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Bocah sialan!" ucap Baekhyun melontarkan kata-kata kasar berusaha menutupinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aww, yak! Kau suka sekali bicara kasar dan bersikap kasar padaku" ucap Kai.

"Biar saja, kau pantas mendapatkannya Bocah" ucap Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Namaku Kim Kai, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Bocah" ucapnya.

"Wae? Aku tidak perduli siapa namamu. Dan sopanlah sedikit, panggil aku Kyeongjalnim! Besok pagi kembalikan kartu pengenalku, aku tidak bisa bertugas jika itu tidak ada. Untung saja malam ini aku tidak bertugas" ucap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" ucap Kai enteng.

"Ya! Aku sudah berbaik hati Bocah. Kau ini! Aisshhh, jinjja. Mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan sepertimu" ucap Polisi imut itu merutuki nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita telah ditakdirkan bertemu Kyeongjalnim, jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak" ucap Kai.

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu sajalah. Cepat berikan kuncinya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau mempercayaiku tentang Kartu ini. Bagaimana jika aku membuangnya, membakarnya atau menghilangkannya?" ucap Kai.

"Mwo? Jika itu terjadi, kubunuh kau!" ucap Baekhyun mengancam.

"Seperti kau bisa saja. Aku memberikan pilihan, 1 syarat agar aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap kartu pengenalmu" ucap Kai dengan seringaian yang sekarang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Ya! Mengapa semuanya harus memiliki syarat bocah, menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun protes.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau kita terkurung disini sampai besok" ucap Kai santai.

"Mwo? Yasudah, cepat. Apalagi syaratnya?" ucap Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku menciummu sampai aku puas"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bwaahahahaa #Ketawa Evil bareng Kai

Haiiii Readers, Ch 2 UP! Yo yo, walaupun Reviewsnya dikit, tapi Hana lagi ada Feeling bikin FF dgn Pair ini dan tetap melanjutkan. Jadi Hana tak mempermasalahkan itu semua

Gomawo buat yang Komen, Follow dan Favorite FF ini. Hana tau Craick Pair itu memang banyak yg gk suka, tapi Semoga yang Sukanya sedikit terhibur dengan FF buatan Hana ini.

Sebenernya KaiBaek itu banyak Moment cuman yah banyak aja EXOFans yang gk merhatiin, apalagi di EXO Showtime. Tapi yaudahlah, itu mah suka-suka sendiri. Setiap org kan beda pendapat

Oh iya, Hana tunggu penyemangat ngetik FF ini ya... Gomawo Saranghae Readers #Paypay #Hana


	3. Chapter 3

**HE IS A POLICE | Chapter 3**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : KAIBAEK

Main Cast : Muncul seiring FF Berlanjut

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus brtemu Bocah ini lagi!/ |KAIBAEK|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI FANFIC BER_PAIRING Craick PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAGI YG GK SUKA, JGN BACA ATAU BASH OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANAK KECIL GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANA IS BACK  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW**

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau mempercayaiku tentang Kartu ini. Bagaimana jika aku membuangnya, membakarnya atau menghilangkannya?" ucap Kai.

"Mwo? Jika itu terjadi, kubunuh kau!" ucap Baekhyun mengancam.

"Seperti kau bisa saja. Aku memberikan pilihan, 1 syarat agar aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap kartu pengenalmu" ucap Kai dengan seringaian yang sekarang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Ya! Mengapa semuanya harus memiliki syarat bocah, menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun protes.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau kita terkurung disini sampai besok" ucap Kai santai.

"Mwo? Yasudah, cepat. Apalagi syaratnya?" ucap Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku menciummu sampai aku puas"

**.**

.  
.

**.**

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kai POV

"Bagaimana Kyeongjalnim? Kau menerima syaratnya?" ucapku pada namja manis yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

Kulihat dia sangat terkejut sambil membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, haha. Kau lucu sekali Kyeongjalnim, aku tertawa pelan sambil mengusak-usak pucuk kepalanya.

"Ehhmmm" ekspresi itu berubah drastis.

Sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah bergumam sambil berfikir,oh tidak jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Byun Baekhyun. Kau membuat kesehatan jantungku menurun, jantung ini begitu cepat berdetak.

Kau tau? Saat ini kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila!

"Baiklah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. MWO? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia bicara seolah syaratku tadi sangat mudah dan tidak memberatkannya.

Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali.

"Hei bocah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucapnya lagi menyandarkan lamunanku.

"Baik, jika itu maumu. Bersiaplah" ucapku Final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Namja yang lebih tinggi menyeringai, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja mungil yang sekarang terus memundurkan kakinya.

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

.

Tepat sekali saat namja tan bernama Kim Kai itu menapakkan kedua lengannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Polisi manis itu, kaki Baekhyun telah sampai pada titik maksimum untuk melangkah mundur.

Suara tegukan saliva yang begitu sulit ditelan dirasakan oleh namja mungil itu, bagaimana tidak?

Saat ini, posisinya dengan seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya membuatnya harus super waspada.

Suasana kelas yang kosong, bahkan jika dilihat sekolah dengan nama SM HIGH SCHOOL itu pun dirasa sudah sangat sepi.

Matahari yang biasanya membuat semua manusia saat siang hari mengeluh sekarang telah berada ditengah perputarannya, antara siang dan malam.

Senja. . . Mungkin bagi setiap pasangan kekasih yang bahagia, suasana seperti itu akan membuat mereka terbang ke langit ketujuh, berbeda 180 derajat dengan dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunnggh...~" lenguhan kaget milik Byun Baekhyun langsung terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas itu kala Kim Kai seorang namja dengan segala kesempurnaannya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir menggiurkan milik sang Kyeongjalnim.

Tanpa gangguan apapun, Kai melumat bibir bawah polisi imutNYA itu dengan cukup tergesa-gesa seolah dia hanya ingin menghabiskan bibir itu untuknya saja.

Melumat setiap inci bibir seorang namja yang membuatnya Jatuh Cinta saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di malam itu, namja tan itu merasa bahwa malam saat itu adalah Malam paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya.

"Euuurrmmhh, hahhhhh..~ eungghh~ euummmmm...~hahh" suara pengambilan nafas itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Byun Baekhyun saat namja yang sedang menciumnya itu memutar kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri untuk lebih menikmati bibirnya.

"Aaahhhh...~" lenguhan kaget dan sedikit kesakitan itu terdengar akibat gigitan kecil dibibir bawah namja imut itu.

Saliva bercampur, wajah namja yang lebih kecil sudah memerah, dengan mata tertutup..

Saat lidah namja tan itu telah mengabsen semua yang ada didalam rongga mulut Sang Polisi didepannya, menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat itu juga Polisi itu sadar..

Dia sedang menikmati ciuman dari seorang Pelajar SMA yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemarin?

Tidak! Namja tan itu telah mengunci seluruh pergerakannnya, tidak! Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, namja itu tidak boleh kalah dari namja kurang ajar ini.

.

.

.

.

.

PLOP

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh, haaaaahhhh..~ Haaahhhh"

Suara nafas milik kedua namja itu saling memburu saat ciuman panjang tapi hangat itu terlepas.

"Kau" tunjuk Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Kau bocah sialan! Bocah menyebalkan! Kau itu tidak tau sopan santun sama sekali!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa seseorang yang telah kucium barusan itu menikmatinya" ucap Kai tidak mau kalah.

Wajah memerah yang semula mereda kembali memerah lagi akibat ucapan tak tau dosa dari Kai.

"Gomawo Kyeongjalnim" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum tulus. Mengecup puncak kepala namja imut didepannya membuat namja imut itu terpaku dengan mata membulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja, bukankah kau sudah memenuhi syaratnya. Aku juga akan memenuhi janjiku" ucap Kai.

Tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dari Baekhyun, namja tan itu menarik tangan namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu, menyatukan jarinya disela jari Baekhyun.

Berjalan dengan senyum merekah? Begitu bahagiakah kau Kim Kai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Kyeongjalnim hanya menunduk, bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Yang dia pertanyakan kepada dirinya sekarang adalah mengapa dia hanya diam saja atas semua yang bocah menyebalkan itu lakukan padanya?

Tak lain yang begitu penting adalah . . .

_**Mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat?**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Tutup mulutmu Byun Luhan. Bagaimana jika ada lalat yang masuk?" ucapan datar menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa pulang dengannya? Dan sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan terlarang ini?" ucapanku sukses membuatku merasakan sakit saat Hyung menjitak pucuk kepalaku.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakan ini sekarang" ucap Baekhyun Hyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di Sofa Apartement kami.

Aku menyeringai, lihatlah? Bagaimana aku tidak curiga, dia pulang bersama berandalan tapi jenius di SM HIGH SCHOOL dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta sampai membuat Hyungku ini jadi seperti ini" ucapku.

"MWO?" dia kaget dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu? Terbentur sesuatu?" ucapku yang sukses membuatnya menganga.

Haha, kena kau Baekhyun Hyung...

"OMO! Hyungku sudah tidak polos lagi! Eottoke!" ucapku berpura-pura histeris dan langsung melarikan diriku ke kamar.

"Yak! Byun Luhan! Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Baekhyun Hyung sambil mengejarku dengan wajah panik.

Haha, kupastikan wajahnya saat ini sangat imut...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sehun POV

"Kau membuatku merinding Kim Kai ppabo!" ucapku saat melihatnya sejak tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Biar saja" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Hei, kemana perginya Image Cool and Gangster milikmu?" ucapku memancing reaksinya. Seketika wajahnya berubah, haahh cepat sekali dia mengendalikan raut wajahnya.

"Dasar" ucapku sambil tersenyum, cukup membuktikan kalau sahabatku ini sedang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan saat memperhatikan mata Rusa itu, senyum yang mengembang dengan sempurna...

Oh, tidak Byun Luhan! Jangan membuatku terus terjerumus kedalam Pesonamu yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Heh? Oh Sehun, namja berwajah datar dengan segala kehebatan menutupi ekspresi wajahnya bahkan dihadapan orang yang disukainya" ucapan Kai sukses membuat lamunanku buyar seketika.

"Shut UP KIM KAI!" ucapku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Jus dihadapanku saat tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan namja cantik itu.

"Well, kau mau taruhan denganku?" ucap Kai.

"Taruhan apa?" ucapku sedikit penasaran.

"Siapa yang lebih cepat menaklukan **mereka**? Yang kalah, harus menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan didepan yang menang" ucap Kai.

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, heh? Dia kira dirinya bisa menang dariku, sejak dulu aku selalu menang taruhan jika bersama dirinya. Percaya diri sekali kau Kim Kai.

"Baik, aku terima" ucapku menyeringai.

"Menurutmu, baiknya sampai berapa lama jangka waktunya?" ucap Kai.

"Hmm, kurasa cukup 1 bulan" ucapku mengira-ngira.

"Heh? Itu waktu yang lama Oh Sehun. Kau itu payah sekali" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menatapanya tajam.

'Dia ini sebenarnya Sahabat atau Musuh'

"Cih, kau kira kau bisa menaklukan Kyeongjalnim-mu itu dengan mudah? Dilihat darinya yang seperti itu, kurasa bahkan aku yang akan menang" ucapku bangga.

"Hei, jangan sombong. Kita lihat saja 2 minggu lagi apa yang akan terjadi" ucapnya santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRIIIIIINNNGGGG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja, bel sudah berbunyi"

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Arrrgghhh, kenapa aku menjadi tidak fokus bertugas karena kejadian kemarin dengan Bocah itu.

Jangan gila Byun Baekhyun! Neo Micisseoooo! Tidak, kemarin itu aku kelepasan, seharusnya aku menjalankan rencanaku sejak awal berpura-pura menerima syaratnya untuk menjebaknya agar aku bisa membanting tubuhnya saat dia lengah.

Tapi mengapa aku malah menikmatinya?! Aissshh, jinjja.

Untung saja hari ini tidak ada pemeriksaan kartu pengenal.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Byun Kyeongjalnim?" ucap Park Kyeongjalnim menyandarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ahhh, aniya. Aku hanya sedikit terfikirkan sesuatu" ucapku jujur.

"Jinjja? Jika kau sakit, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan meminta izin pada bos" ucapnya.

"Aaaa, begitu. Gomawo Park Kyeongjalnim"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang saat aku tersenyum aku melihat raut kaget juga gugup di wajah Park Kyeongjalnim. Dia itu sangat baik padaku.

"Annyeong" ucapku pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur aku memang sedikit merasa pusing karena sesuatu, dan kurasakan tubuhku terasa panas saat aku mengecek dahiku dengan punggung tanganku.

Aku berjalan menuju Halte Bus di Gangnam, daerah ini adalah Daerah paling banyak memiliki Bar terkenal karena kemewahannya. Aku pernah berfikir bagaimana jika aku melamar pekerjaan di salah satu Bar.

Hei! Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, bagaimana bisa seorang Polisi memiliki kerja paruh waktu di sebuah Bar sebagai Pelayan. Aku akan langsung dipecat jika itu terjadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, aku harus lebih giat lagi bekerja. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang polisi, karena aku ingin membuat Luhan bisa Sukses dan memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah, aku hanya memiliki 1 adik. Jadi bagaimana aku tidak mati-matian menyekolahkan-nya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu...

.

.

.

.

.

**KIM KAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Turun dari mobil Lamborghini hitamnya menuju sebuah Bar mewah di sudut jalan.

Merangkul seorang yeoja dengan postur tubuh yang sangat proposional, tubuh yang sangat sempurna dan wajah yang sangat cantik.

Tapi, siapa Yeoja itu? Yeojacingunya kah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak! Berhenti membuatku sesak nafas paru-paru bodoh, kalian bertiga jangan membuatku gila.

Hey Jantung, hati dan paru-paru.

Disaat kemarin kau berperan membuatku seperti tak merasakan detakmu yang begitu cepat- Jantung.

Saat bersamanya, saat melihat semua senyum tawa bahkan seringaiannya kau membuatku senang tak terkira – Hati.

Dan sekarang kau membuatku sulit bernafas hanya karena melihatnya bersama seorang Yeoja? – Paru-paru.

Tidak! Itu urusannya, bukan urusanku. Jadi mengapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini? Tapi, mengapa sulit sekali bernafas saat ini?

Air mata bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa menangisi namja yang bahkan hanya mempermainkanku? Dia itu hanyalah anak SMA yang masih Remaja.

Aku seharusnya tidak menganggap penting semua yang dilakukannya 2 hari yang lalu, aku dan dirinya berbeda.

Sangat berbeda...

.

.

.

.

.

TIDAK! Hentikan semua ini sekarang juga, aku tidak boleh lagi semakin terjerumus kedalam sebuah Portal yang menarikku untuk masuk ke kehidupan namja tan itu.

Ini salah!

Aku segera menghampirinya lalu menarik lengannya. Tak perduli wajahku sekarang yang sudah sangat berantakan, dengan air mata bodoh yang seenaknya mengalir terus-menerus.

Kulihat dia terkejut, dan aku tidak perduli.

"Berikan kartu pengenalku sekarang!" ucapku sedikit berteriak didepan wajahnya.

Dia diam saja, arrggghhh! Sebenarnya apa maumu bocah!

"Cepatlah, sebenarnya apa maumu bocah! Jangan seenaknya bertingkah seolah kau itu berkuasa, aku tidak perduli bagaimana kehidupan kayamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini kepadaku" ucapku panjang lebar.

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan dompetnya, tapi tidak langsung mengambil kartu pengenalku.

Aku langsung mengambil dompetnya, mencari kartu pengenal Polisiku. Kulihat yeoja disebelahnya diam saja.

"Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Remaja sepertimu!" ucapku untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Namja mungil itu menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan sebuah dinding trotoar di malam yang dingin itu, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang dan keadaan tubuhnya yang sedang sakit.

Yang dia tau sekarang hanyalah bagaimana menikmati suasana malam ini, hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya kenapa semenjak bertemu dengan namja bernama Kim Kai itu namja mungil itu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadari, Byun Baekhyun telah terperangkap kedalam Pesona seorang Pelajar SMA bermarga KIM itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat terjadi tanpa namja mungil itu sadari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan kekar yang dia yakini milik seorang namja melingkar di pinggangnya, merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya sedikit berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu menolehpun dia tau siapa namja ini, aroma tubuh maskulin yang sangat dihapalnya. Dan sebuah suara terdengar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Krikkk kriikk kriiikkk #suara jangkrik

Hay hay hay Readers,pada nungguin FF ini gk?

Hoho, kurasa tidak #Plakkk :D Ehhh, gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang FF ini dan Ch ini? Seru, gaje, atau gila -_- kurasa semuanya

GOMAWO buat semuanya yang suka FF ini, yg udah baca apalagi. Walaupun jdi SIDERS, tpi tak apalah. Itu sudah biasa bagi para author

Oh iya, saya tunggu penyemangat ngetik FF ini yaa. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

GOMAWO SARANGHAE READERS #Ikutin Tao #Plakk :O

#PayPay #Hana


	4. Chapter 4

**HE IS A POLICE | Chapter 4**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : KAIBAEK

Main Cast : Muncul seiring FF Berlanjut

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kim KAI, seorang pelajar SMA dgn Tingkat kenakalan yg membuat semua gurunya angkat tangan. Bagaimana jika dia dipertemukan dgn Seorang Polisi imut bernama Byun Baekhyun?/SIAL! Kenapa harus brtemu Bocah ini lagi!/ |KAIBAEK|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI FANFIC BER_PAIRING Craick PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAGI YG GK SUKA, JGN BACA ATAU BASH OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANAK KECIL GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANA IS BACK  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW**

Tanpa dia sadari, Byun Baekhyun telah terperangkap kedalam Pesona seorang Pelajar SMA bermarga KIM itu.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat terjadi tanpa namja mungil itu sadari.

Sebuah tangan kekar yang dia yakini milik seorang namja melingkar di pinggangnya, merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya sedikit berat.

Tidak perlu menolehpun dia tau siapa namja ini, aroma tubuh maskulin yang sangat dihapalnya. Dan sebuah suara terdengar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"Mianhae"

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Kai POV

Sore ini Appa menyuruhku menjemput seseorang yang sangat kurindukan di Bandara. Kulajukan mobilku melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Saat sampai, yang kulihat adalah seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu sama seperti dulu. Senyumannya yang dewasa, dan tubuh tinggi semampainya yang selalu memelukku dulu saat aku masih kecil.

"Noona, Bogoshippo" ucapku menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

"Nado Bogoshippo Kai-ah" ucapnya sambil balas memelukku dengan tawanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa Noona?" ucapku men-deathglare nya.

"Haha, kau tidak berubah Kai-ah. Masih manja seperti dulu" ucapnya lagi lalu mengusak pucuk kepalaku membuatku mengerutkan keningku.

"Ya! Aku tidak manja, aku sudah dewasa" ucapku tak terima.

"Jinjja? Huaahh, kalau begitu tunjukkan pada Noona siapa pacarmu" ucapnya santai.

Tunggu dulu... Pacar?

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki pacar. Byun Baekhyun, yup! Benar, namja mungil itu yang sekarang selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

"Kenapa diam? Atau, jangan-jangan. OMO! Adikku belum memiliki pacar, aigoo. Padahal tadi ada yang bilang kalau dirinya sudah dewasa" ucapnya jahil.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak memiliki pacar, hanya saja belum. Hehe" ucapku.

"Belum?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nde, aku belum memilikinya. Hanya saja sekarang aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya" ucapku.

"Pfffftthhh, haahhaaa. Kim Kai adikku, itu sama saja artinya kau tidak memiliki pacar" ucapnya.

"Huh, biar saja" ucapku.

"Aigoo, dia merajuk. Baiklah, Mianhae. Jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu, beginikah kau menyambut Noonamu?" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipiku.

Hei, jangan salah sangka. Kami memang sudah biasa bersikap seperti ini, Noonaku memang biasa melakukan hal itu sebagai tanda sayangnya padaku.

"Isshh, ini ditempat umum Noona!" ucapku semakin menekuk wajahku.

"Hehe, Noona hanya merindukan adik kecilku yang dingin dan tampan ini" ucapnya.

"Aku sudah dewasa noona" ucapku mulai jengah.

"Tetap saja, kau tetap adik kecilku. Kai kecil Noona" ucapnya lagi.

"Haahh, iya iya. Terserahlah, kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore" ucapku.

"Nde, kajja" ucapnya.

Noona ku Kim Ji Hyun, satu-satunya kakakku. Dia adalah Kakak yang selalu menemaniku sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Saat dulu aku terjatuh dari sepeda, dia yang menggendongku. Saat Eomma meninggalkan kami, dia yang memelukku saat aku menangis bersamanya.

Noonaku telah kembali. Kim Ji Hyun, Noonaku yang kusayangi telah kembali.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun POV

"Mianhae"

Suara yang lirih itu membuatku bergetar. Tidak! Jangan lagi, kenapa kau muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini Kim Kai bodoh!

Aku bahkan sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, ck menyebalkan.

Hening...

Hanya adaa suara bising dari kendaraan-kendaraan itu, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin melawan, tapi seluruh sarafku tidak menurutinya. Mereka berkata lain.

"Le...pas" ucapku gugup.

Ck, suara sialan. Kenapa harus terbata-bata disaat seperti ini?

"Andwae, aku tidak akan melepasnya" ucapnya dingin tapi tersimpan kekhawatiran disana.

"Ck, kubilang le...~" ucapanku terputus saat aku merasakan semuanya gelap. Tubuhku lemas, dan kepalaku bertambah pusing, yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku tidak terjatuh ke tanah yang keras melainkan ke pelukan namja tan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan hembusan nafas menerpa leherku, kucoba membuka mataku yang sangat berat. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyapa indra penglihatanku.

Saat aku melihat kesamping yang kudapati adalah tatapan tajam namun hangat dari obsidian hitam kelam milik namja bernama Kim Kai.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, yang kulihat adalah aku sedang tidur terlentang dengan namja tan itu yang menindih tubuhku disebuah kamar yang besarnya melebihi Apartementku.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung mendorong dada bidangnya dengan kedua tanganku, malas menyulut perdebatan dengannya. Tapi usahaku sia-sia karena dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Kai malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, membuatku refleks menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur dengan seprai warna biru itu.

"Minggir, aku ingin pulang" ucapku mencoba untuk kedua kalinya tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Tatap mataku" ucapnya.

"Tidak" ucapku cepat.

Tapi dia lebih cepat, menarik daguku lembut tapi mampu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap mata itu.

Ugghh, sungguh. Mata itu mampu menenggelamkanku kedalam Pesona bocah menyebalkan ini. Ck!

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu.

Aku terpaku sesaat, dia minta maaf? Seorang Kim Kai meminta maaf? Aku masih diam tak tau harus melakukan apa, aku bingung.

Kurasakan dia menciumku lagi, menyapu lembut bibirku. Jika dihitung, ciuman ini adalah Ciuman keduaku dengannya.

"Mmmmmffhh" lenguhku saat merasakan ada aliran air yang turun dari mulutku. Meluber ke dagu, bibirnya menghisap kedua belah bibirku bergantian, setelah puas bibirnya menghisap dan melumat bibir bawahku.

Kupastikan wajahku saat ini sangat merah dan bibirku akan rambut hitamnya, saat merasakan pasokan udara mulai menipis.

Namja tan ini mengerti dan dengan persembahan terakhir, mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan hisapan kuat di bibir bawahku sehingga menimbulkan suara khas orang berciuman...

PLOP

"Haahhhhhh, haahhhh..~ haahhhh" suara nafasku memburu, berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tidak sama sekali kudengar suara bocah itu mengambil nafas, masih dengan mengambil udara, aku membuka mataku dan langsung tepat menghujam manik matanya yang sedang memperhatikanku.

Tidak, dia tidak memperhatikanku. Hanya sekilas saat aku dan dia bertemu pandang, dia memperhatikan...~ Bibirku, ugghh. Aku malu sekali.

"A...ap..a yang kau lihat!" ucapku berteriak.

Dia lalu tertawa dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, melumat sekilas bibirku seolah membersihkan lelehan saliva entah milik siapa.

"Galak sekali Kyeongjalnim" ucapnya jahil.

"Ya! Kau bocah! Berani kau berbuat itu lagi! Aarrrghh, aku bisa gila. Minggir aku ingin pulang, dimana ini!" ucapku frustasi.

"Tentu saja aku berani, kau sekarang pacarku" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menganga.

"MWO?! Pacarmu dari jurang! Aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi pacarmu bocah sialan!" ucapku makin frustasi.

Aaaaaa, Kim Kai bodoh! Semakin lama bocah ini semakin gila!

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau kira aku tidak merasakannya, jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali saat aku menciummu tadi" ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

"I..i..tu karena aku gugup bodoh!" ucapku berusaha mengelak.

"Benarkah? Jika kau gugup, kenapa wajahmu sekarang memerah seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja" ucapnya yang refleks membuatku menendangnya.

Dia terjungkal jatuh dari tempat tidur, hahaaa. Rasakan itu!

"Gadis kepalamu! Aku NAMJA! Kau tak lihat dadaku rata! Dan aku ini Polisi! Kau buta atau apa!" ucapku marah-marah padanya.

"Ck, sakit sekali. Hei, tubuhmu itu panas Kyeongjalnim. Kau habis pingsan. Tapi kau masih bisa berteriak seperti itu, aku heran" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Apa perdulimu, aku ingin pulang" ucapku lalu beranjak pergi.

Tapi lagi dan lagi, namja tan itu menghempaskanku ke kasurnya. Ck, apa maunya!

"Ck, bisa tidak kau tidak menganggu hidupku. Bocah sialan!" ucapku mengumpat.

"Bibir ini sungguh manis dan lembut walaupun pemiliknya selalu mengucapkan kata-kata umpatan padaku. Tapi tak apa karena aku...~" ucapan Kim Kai terputus.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tidak suka dengan ucapannya ditambah dengan kalimat nya yang menggantung.

"Aku apa?" ucapku penasaran.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya begitupun denganku, kami berhadapan. Dia memelukku erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku dan mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di punggungku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis, aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana berekspresi saat tengah berada dengan seseorang yang membuatku nyaman" ucapnya.

"Ennggh, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapku memastikan keadaannya, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Yeoja itu adalah Noonaku. Aku bersikap dan memperlakukan dia seperti itu karena kami memang biasa bersikap seperti itu. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena hanya dia satu-satunya kakakku, dia sangat memanjakanku dan aku sangat mencintainya begitupun dengannya" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Kalimat terakhir tentang 'cinta' itu entah mengapa membuatku tidak nyaman walaupun aku tau itu arti 'cinta' adalah sesama saudara.

"Jeongamal Mianhae Baekhyunnie" ucapnya.

Baekhyunnie? Hmm, itu kedengaran manis. Tunggu dulu, pipiku memanas.

Sungguh, entah mengapa saat ini adalah saat paling manis yang pernah kurasakan dengan seseorang yang ehhmm- membuatku nyaman- mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HE'S A POLICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

Author POV

Kalimat itu sukses membuat namja mungil itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Membulatkan mata sipitnya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanannya, membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kyeongjalnim...~ Apa kau lapar?" ucap Kai.

"Eeehhh" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, diam kuanggap iya" ucap Kai.

Mereka makan dengan Khidmat tanpa ada suara, karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Kai menyuruh Maid membawakan semua makanan paling enak ke kamarnya untuk BaekhyunNYA.

Suasana canggung memenuhi kamar bernuansa Biru itu, dentingan sendok dan garpu beradu.

"Aku hanya bercanda soal kita pacaran tadi" ucap Kai. Namja mungil itu menatap kaget Kai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu melakukan hal yang menyakitimu" ucap Kai serius.

Hening kembali...

"A...kuu butuh waktu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kapanpun itu, aku akan menunggu" ucap Kai lagi sambil tersenyum sumringah mengerti akan kalimat namja mungil itu.

"Buktikan padaku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baik. Akan kubuktikan. Aku berjanji Byun Baekhyun, suatu saat nanti akan ada hari dimana setiap pagi aku akan terbangun dengan kau yang tertidur disampingku, menyiapkan sarapan untukku, memakaikan dasi untukku dan menciumku" ucap Kai percaya diri sambil menerawang jauh.

Hei, bahkan kau sekarang masih bocah SMA Kim Kai. Dan pikiranmu sudah sampai sejauh itu?

"Mesum! Kenapa kau sudah berfikir sampai ke situ bocah! Pikirkan dulu sekolahmu. Lagipula belum tentu aku menerimamu" ucap Baekhyun mengejek sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Tentu saja kau akan menerimaku, aku Kim Kai. Byun Baekhyun hanya untuk Kim Kai dan Kim Kai hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun SELAMANYA" ucap Kai lagi.

Ckck, Posessif dan seenaknya. Itulah Kim Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan itu pun selesai, kedua nya duduk di lantai balkon malam itu menikmati suasana Kota Seoul sambil mengeratkan selimut masing-masing.

"Kau bisa menginap karena ini sudah sangat malam. Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku, aku akan tidur di Sofa" ucap Kai.

"Aku tidak mau, kau yang punya rumah kenapa harus kau yang berkorban" ucap Baekhyun protes.

"Jangan banyak protes atau aku akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan nafas" ucap Kai mengancam.

"Ya! Bisa tidak sehari saja kau itu tidak Mesum bocah sialan!" teriakan Baekhyun dengan pukulan di lengan kekar namja tan itu sukses membuat namja tan itu meringis sambil tertawa.

"Hahaaaa, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius sekali. Oh, atau kau memang ingin aku melakukannya?" ucapnya menoel dagu Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja iya" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Mwo? Iya?" ucap Kai menyeringai.

"Aaaaaaaa, anniya. Aku salah bicara, tidak tidak" ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Hei Kyeongjalnim. Kau tau? Biasanya orang yang salah bicara saat bingung itu artinya dia berkata jujur" ucap Kai menyeringai.

"Ya! Aku tidak berbohong" ucap Baekhyun.

"Memang kapan kubilang kau berbohong? Kena kau Kyeongjalnim" ucap Kai diakhiri tawa.

"Ishhhh, kau menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaaaaaahaaaa" tawa Kai terdengar lagi.

"Berhenti tertawa Bocah sialan!" ucap Baekhyun memukul-mukul Kai dengan bantal yang mereka bawa ke balkon.

"Yaa! Berhenti Kyeongjalnim! Berhenti" ucap Kai.

"Tidak, kau harus menerimanya. Kau menyebalkan! Bocah menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun tidak berhenti memukul.

"Kau akan menyesal" ucap Kai. Lalu menindih Baekhyun dan menggelitik perut namja mungil itu tanpa ampun.

"Haaahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahha, Kaii haaahhhhhhh bocahhhhhhh ahhhhaaaa, berhenti sialannnnn ahhaaa" tawa Baekhyun menggema.

"Rasakan ini Kyeongjalnim" ucap Kai lagi.

"Haaaaahhaaaaaa bocah, berhenti hhaahahahaaaaa" tawa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu kedua namja bernama Kim Kai dan Byun Baekhyun menikmati malam indah itu dengan senyum dan tawa. Tidak terkecuali seorang Yeoja bernama Kim Ji Hyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar adiknya menyaksikan kedua namja itu.

Tersenyum sambil menatap langit-langit malam dari kejauhan.

Menggumamkan sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Kai kecil kita sudah dewasa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Haaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii Readers, hai KAIBAEK SHIPPER! :D

Hana balik lgi bawa Chapter 4 Ada yg kangen sama FF ini? Haha, gimana Ch ini? Kasih saran dan kritik yaa

Disni blum ada konflik dan rintangan KAIBAEK yaaa, kita tunggu di ch2 depan... bagaimanakah kisahnya?haha #ketawa evil :D

Kalo ada yg nanya FF Hana yg lain,nanti di POST.. Tunggu jm 7 malam yaa, mian buat yg nunggu. Karena Hana lgi sibuk, tapi pasti Hana POST kok,

GOMAWO BUAT YG UDAH REVIEWS, YANG UDAH BACA JUGA Terimakasih banyak atas kerjasamanya

Hana Tunggu penyemangat ngetik FF ini Pay pay #Hana


End file.
